We'll Write An Adventure
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: David is a seven-year-old prince with the heart of an adventurer. He can't help but find an expedition with another princess his age, Snow White. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Good Fortune

**I haven't done a Snowing fanfic in a while, but God I've missed it. Please send feedback, and I hope you enjoy! I've also made George a little nicer, cause David deserves it, but it won't really take away from the story. Despite what this may seem like, this is a focus on David and Snow, not James and Belle. I may do a separate story with just them, if wanted. ;)**

Age: Seven Years Old

"David," George called from his bedchambers,"come here for a moment." David looked up at the servants adjusting the pieces for his suit. He jabbed his head at the door to show he needed to go, and the tailor reluctantly stopped fixing buttons and swiping away lint from his trousers.

He jumped off the pedestal and sped down the halls to his father's room, just passing James's room, then stopped a metre from the door to make it look like he walked in.

"Yes father," he answered hopefully.

"I need to talk to you." He noticed his mother's presence once she patted his shoulder and whispered to him.

"You look so handsome, my prince." He grinned cheerfully at his mother, then turned back to George, waiting for him expectantly, patting the spot beside him on the bed.

"You do look quite dashing. You'll be the talk of the party tonight," he said.

"I know. So will James. It's _both _our birthdays, after all," he said like it was an obvious fact.

"It is, my sweet boy, but tonight's going to be very special," Ruth intervened. "There's going to be a king coming from another kingdom, and he's bringing his daughter. She's the same age as you. I think you'll both get along quite nicely."

"Really?" Ruth couldn't help but stroke his cheek as she saw the pure wonder in his sparkling blue eyes. He didn't waste time in getting back to his room to finish getting dressed up.

He always found the balls and banquets to be lonely. His brother didn't play with him when they were attending balls, and instead followed his father around, striking up conversations with the monarchs his father visited with. He didn't understand how he could be so _boring. _

Not all banquets were boring. Sometimes Thomas or Eric came to the events, but he often found himself roaming the halls of whatever castle they were at.

He climbed back onto the pedestal in the room and looked at the large mirror in front of him. He wondered what the girl would be like. Did she like exploring with him, or did she talk to grown-ups like James did? He really hoped she liked the former.

He couldn't bother wincing every time the valet shipped off a piece of his hair or adjusted his tunic. He couldn't care less, as long as _she _liked it.

"Prince David?" He flinched and turned to the valet just outside the door.

"Yeah?"

"I said your done. You can go, as long as you don't mess up your outfit." He pumped his fist in the air before racing past the man in front of him.

He wouldn't be allowed in the garden, if his father had any say in the matter, so he did what he would do when bored; explore. He liked going through the passages of the castle, inside the walls from the library, down to the dining room, and all the way past the knight's headquarters to the armoury.

He adored looking at the armour. He always loved imagining what it would be like to don a suit of armour instead of a royal garb. It was a dream that didn't seem like it would come true. Even if he didn't inherit the crown, no doubt would he be married to rule another kingdom.

It didn't matter, though. He didn't have to deal with marriage just yet. Instead, his mind was blessed with the thoughts of his new friend, surely riding in on a carriage made of gold.

He raced back through the secret hallways and back out from behind a moving bookshelf in the library, and into the ballroom. People were already striding in through the big doors, twirling their swirling moustaches and flaunting their wives.

He didn't have to wait long for the princess to come through the doors. His jaw fell in awe. She was better than he could've imagined. She had dark hair falling in ringlets onto her shoulders. Her green eyes pierced the air around the ballroom, sweeping over everything, before falling over him. He quickly closed his mouth and smiled. Her cherry-red lips smiled back, and her small white dress swished around her as she walked towards him.

He was nearly sweating when she arrived at his side.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi there," he said, with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Are you okay," she asked, her face scrunching in concern. His tiny heart fluttered a little. _So _this _is how Mother feels around Father, _he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm great, thank you."

"I'm Snow, by the way. Snow White."

"I'm David." She smiled back at him tenderly. "You're really pretty," he said to her. They both started blushing.

"Thank you. You're very charming," she said. He grinned like he won an award a knight would win.

"Have you been to a ball before?"

"Lots of 'em, but they're all so _boring," _she said, dropping her voice to a low whisper.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," he said slyly, rubbing his hands together and looking around suspiciously. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Follow me, if you want." She laughed once more before bolting after him, smiling all the while. Ruth caught sight of her son and the girl laughing together, and her heart clenched.

"First, you should meet my brother," he said over his shoulder, unaware that she was sneaking around in front of him.

"Gotcha!" She tackled him to the ground, knocking his chin on the corner of a table. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Her eyes pricked with tears.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm fine, see?" He made a silly face at her, despite the blood running down his chin.

"Are you sure? I can get someone to help you."

"I'll be fine." She reluctantly climbed off of him and followed him through the ballroom, pulling him back by his arm when he started running.

"James," he called from across the room. His brother looked up and skipped over to his side.

"Hi, David. Who's your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend," he argued. James laughed.

"I'm Snow," she said. "you look exactly the same."

"I'm James. Nice to meet you, Snow. David is my twin brother." He reached his hand out to shake hers. She shook his hand and looked over at David.

"Do you want to go on an adventure with us?"

"Okay. What are you doing?"

"I don't know, David said he had _plans."_

_"_I do!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine, I will. Follow me." He led the two of them to the library, barely taking his eyes off the princess in front of him. She didn't gape at the towering shelves like most guests did, she merely brushed them off and followed her prince to the moving bookshelf. David pushed it out of the way into the narrow passage lit by a few torches every few metres. James and Snow's mouths were both hanging open in shock.

"Wait, this bookshelf _moves?"_

"Yeah, have you not noticed? The castle has a ton of secret passages. This is one of six. I looked at the palace map." He winked at Snow over his shoulder and listened to her giggle while leading them into the hall. He wound them through stairwells and corridors, into a knight's chambers, while he was in the middle of changing out of his armour. David opened the small stone door just slightly to peek inside. They all covered their mouths with their hands as he continued changing and muttering to himself about some knight.

David closed the door and ran a little down the hallway before bursting out laughing.

"Did you see his _underwear?"_ James was laughing too, but not so loudly, and Snow was giggling politely, and yet so maniacal.

"Show me more," Snow persisted, pushing him down the hall to lead them somewhere new.

They wound up going through each room the secret passage led to and back, making sure to skip the knight's bedchambers.

They were back in the ballroom when the musicians had just started playing a song. Instead of going back to the dull royals littering the ballroom, he stuck beside his brother and new friend.

"Wanna dance," David asked Snow. She looked at him and suddenly shrunk back.

"I don't know how to dance," she whispered.

"Here, I'll show you how." David hauled her to the centre of the room where everyone else was dancing.

"Here, put your hands here, and I'll put mine here," he said, winding themselves together. "Now, move like this. You put your foot here, then here, then here, then here, and then do it again and again."

"Really? I can do _that." _David twirled them both around the adults, dodging their tall legs threatening to stomp all over them. Thank God Snow was fast. David pulled Snow to the right to avoid a man's leg sweeping towards her head.

"You _saved _me," she said in a high voice, putting her arm to her forehead and turning her head. He laughed.

"Anything for you, m'lady." He let go of her hands to kneel in front of her.

"My hero," she swooned, before pulling him back up to dance.

On the other side of the room, James was slowly backing into a corner and watching the two brush past people, holding each other's hands and shoulders, grinning contentedly to each other. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi," a girl said, trying to hide her face as best as possible. "I'm Belle."

"James," he said, curtsying for her. "A pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure as well," she said formally, before bursting out in a fit of small laughs. Her grin shone onto his face like a sky of stars. Her hair was swept back, half of it tied in a small bun, and the rest flowing over her bright yellow dress.

"Want to dance," he asked hopefully. She nodded eagerly and took his hand. he led her to beside David.

"Hi David," he said, grinning wickedly.

"Hi, James." He turned back towards Snow, never letting his eyes stray from hers, even as they brought out the dessert tray. James and Belle caved and zipped towards the smell of chocolate. Ruth watched both her sons with the princesses and laughed, hearing her heart break in two with an unbearable love for her children. She was excited to tell George about their 'expeditions' during the ball.


	2. Calla Lillies and Dafodils

**Please send feedback and I hope you enjoy! Some chapters might feature different ages, but the chapter will keep track of everything important in that timespan. Stay safe, wash your hands! Love you all!**

Age: Seven 

"Mother, can Snow come over again?" David was in the bathtub, avoiding his mother's hand and her sponge trying to wash him. She won.

"Of course, Baby. Snow can come over whenever she wants."

"Can she come over now?" Ruth laughed wistfully, while David wondered why she was laughing at him.

"I'm sure she's busy. Whenever she isn't busy, she can come over."

"Well, is she busy tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, I'd have to ask."

"Then ask! A maid can wash me."

"If you insist, my little prince." David pushed her out of the lavatory as someone else came in. He splashed around in joy. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her since the ball. If George didn't find it endearing, David wouldn't have a tongue by morning. Ruth came back into the bathroom quickly.

"Thank you Jo, you are dismissed." Jo handed over the sponge to Ruth, who was looking at her son with a huge grin and kind eyes.

"Snow will come over tomorrow. If her mother let's her, she may even stay the night."

"Thank you mother!" He leaped up from the water to wrap his arms around his mother's neck.

"Now _I'm _all wet!"

"Well, maybe you needed a bath tonight," David said, sounding like he was giving advice like a doctor.

"Perhaps so." She wrapped the small boy in a fluffy blue towel that nearly smothered his small figure. "Now it's straight to bed, okay? No monkey business." He smirked proudly then jumped out of her arms, taking the towel and tying it around his neck, running around his and James's bedchambers without clothes, save for the "heroes cape." Ruth glared at him, barely stopping herself from laughing, and he took it off and let Ruth dry his hair.

She handed him his nightclothes from his dresser and wished him and James goodnight, before shutting the door and running off to her's and George's chambers.

"It seems like our first prince has a bit of an infatuation with the fair Snow White," Ruth remarked thoughtfully at her husband, who was just tucking himself under their covers.

"I can't say I'm surprised. She is _quite _the charmer."

"She is indeed."

——————————

Snow bounced around her parents' bedchambers still clad in silk pajamas.

"Snow, why aren't you in bed," her mother asked."The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"But we have to go see David," she whined. She looked up at the tall bed towering above her and tried to climb on. She had her head under the sheets, jumping desperately and grasping at the sheets. A pair of arms lifted her into the bed. She crawled over her parents legs and popped up between them.

"Leopold!"

"What, she wanted to get up." Snow settled down between them and huffed.

"I'm bored," she complained. "Can we do something fun?"

"I have a game for you. It's called 'who can fall asleep the fastest.' Ready?" Snow closed her eyes and listen to her mother's countdown. She pretended to fall asleep while her parents changed into their clothes. Leopold tried picking her up after he pulled on his royal garb, but dropped her back to the bed when she opened her eyes and jumped at him. He tried catching his breath while Eva was giggling to herself, and Snow rolled around the bed in laughter.

"I scared you, Daddy. Did you see?" Once Leopold felt his heart slow, he laughed along.

"Alright Snow, to your chambers so you can get dressed. When you do that, we can see David and James. Okay?"

"Yes Mommy." She hopped off the bed and ran through the corridor to her room, where a cream-coloured dress lay on the chest at the end of her bed. She quickly wriggled into the dress and back to her mother's room, so she could string up the back of her dress. Once that was done, she ran off to the dining hall.

"Not so fast, darling." She caught Snow's wrist and pulled her back. Snow grumbled before dragging herself back to her mother. She heard Eva pull open drawers for something in her vanity, until she turned back to Snow. Eva sat down on her vanity chair and Snow felt the snag of brush bristles in her hair.

"Ow," Snow cried out to herself.

"Just a little bit more," Eva told her. Once the strokes of the brush stopped, she went to run off once more.

"Snow, get back here, you know I'm not finished." She pouted and turned around to face her mother, holding a red ribbon between her fingers, smiling down softly at her. She faltered and turned her back to her mother once more.

"What do you want in your hair today?"

"I don't know. Choose for me." She felt a tug on her hair once more, than she was set loose.

"There. Now you can get breakfast. Once you finish, we can go." Snow climbed onto her mother's lap to see her hair. Her dark curls were pulled back, with the ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head.

"Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, dear. Now let's see what Tom cooked you for breakfast." Snow jumped from her mother's legs and flitted out of the room.

She had always to slide down the quartz hand railings on the stairs, but she could never get high enough to climb on. Instead, she sat down at the top and slid down.

Leopold was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, watching her pensively.

"I've never seen anything quite like that."

"That's 'cause I invented it, daddy." She giggled and took his outstretched hand. She still managed to get lost in the castle at times, but she was getting better with it. The dining hall was probably the easiest to find, but she liked having Leopold take her there anyway.

"Princess Snow, you're looking very pretty today," their chef said. "I made this specially for you." He held out a tray of pancakes mixed with chocolate chips, apple juice, and blueberries.

"Thank you, Tom." She took her tray and walked carefully.

"Do you need help," Leopold asked from behind her. She shook her ear and kept wobbling her way to the tray, arms shaking under her metal tray.

Leopold scooped up her tray and put it on the table, helping her up to a chair beside his.

"Is mommy having breakfast?"

"She will, she's just getting ready." Snow dug into her meal and finished before Eva descended the stairs.

"We can wait in the carriage for your mother," Leopold said. She nodded and followed him outside. They were waiting in the carriage when she gasped in shock.

"I need to grab BunBun," she cried out. Leopold had to cover his mouth from laughing as Snow sprinted into the palace with every ounce of energy she had. She tore through her door and frantically looked around the room. She found him sitting on the bed on top of the fresh bed.

She hopped on the bed and snatched him up, before running out of the room, leaving the maids to make her bed all over again.

"Daddy, I'm ready," she shouted to the carriage waiting for her, with Leopold and Eva watching her scramble down the steps of the castle and into the carriage, breathing heavily afterwards.

She bounced her rabbit toy on her knee until they arrived at the palace. David and James were sitting on the steps when the carriage pulled up, talking between themselves before they heard the carriage bumping along the road. The carriage wasn't fully stopped by the time she got impatient and opened the door. She ran out and pulled David into a fierce hug.

"Hi, David!"

"Hey, you got my name! How did you know it was me?"

"I just knew," she told him, before pulling away and hugging James. He was caught off-guard and stiffened a bit.

"James doesn't like hugs," David told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She dusted off his tunic and backed away. "So what are we gonna explore today?"

"I can't go exploring today," James said,"father said he wants me with him today. I might be able to go after."

"Okay then. Let's go!" Snow took David's hand and ran off with him to the gardens, while James went up the steps and back into the palace.

She pulled David to a stop on top of a hill and sat down onto the soft grass. He sat down with her and didn't let go of her hand.

"Your gardens are pretty," she said to him. She looked out across the wide expanse of the fields, the small paths in the gardens beside them, and the forest on the horizon. She could see carriages barreling down dirt roads, and little specks of people.

He looked back at her, just as she let go of his hand and flashed him a wicked smile. She layed down in front of him on her stomach, and slowly rolled herself forward, holding her bunny in the crook of her arm. He stood up and watched her tumble down the hill like a log and heard her giggle at the bottom.

"Are you okay," he called down.

"That was fun," she replied, before standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "Now you go!" He tentatively laid down and slowly pushed himself forward. He watched the world spin in circles around him, finally landing at the bottom, where he crashed into Snow's legs.

"That _was _fun," he said, before standing up and helping Snow onto her feet. "Where do you wanna go next?"

"Let's go look at the gardens," she said, before sprinting off to her left. He followed behind her and caught up, grabbing her hand once more.

She slowed down once she got to the path and looked around. Dozen of different flowers, all colours and types sprinkled around them. Trees filled some of the flower beds as well, the most noticeable being the cherry tree in full bloom, sprinkling pink petals over them and the path.

David reached over and plucked a white flower from the bed beside her.

"For you, m'lady." A blush matching the cherry blossom pink lit up her fair cheeks. He tucked the flower into a strand of hair tucked into her bow.

"Thank you. My mother taught me about this flower. It's called a Calla Lily. She said it symbolizes magnificence and beauty."

"Just for you, then." She rolled her eyes and elbowed him slightly. "Your mother seems smart. I don't even know _any _kinds of flowers."

"Well, this is called a daffodil, it symbolizes regard and chivalry." She plucked the flower and gave it to him. "There. I'm beautiful, and your chivalrous-whatever that means."

"Father taught me that word. He said it's when a boy is polite to a girl." She smiled brightly.

"Then that flower is perfect for you too." He laughed and led her over to the bench under the cherry tree.

"Mother always likes to sit here. She said when James and I were in her tummy, she'd come out here with us and sit on the bench." He pulled Snow down next to him and smiled.

They sat for a while, before Snow sighed.

"I'm kinda bored."

"Me too. Wanna see the horses?"

"Yeah!"

She held BunBun's leg in one hand, and David's hand in the other. They skipped along in the fields, hand in hand.


End file.
